1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) which can be coupled to a rigid PCB using surface-mount technology (SMT).
2. Description of Related Art
FPCs are widely used in board-to-board or chip-to-board connections in electronic devices which require multi-dimension electrical connections, utilizing the flexibility of the FPCs
Generally, the FPCs are connected to a rigid main board by a connector or by a process of thermal compression bonding. However, the use of the connector increases the volume and cost of electronic devices. The process of thermal compression bonding requires manual operation, decreasing the efficiency of assembly of electronic devices.
To overcome the defects of above-mentioned methods, SMT is also considered. Commonly, if SMT is applied, the FPCs need to be packed up as tape and positioned to desired locations of the rigid main board using a vacuum sucker. However, it is difficult to pack and precisely position the FPCs because the FPCs are flexible.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.